Blind
by weeee2008
Summary: Sakura is a prodigy, the only thing wrong with her is that she is blind. The only people who know are the hokage, and selective few in the hospital. No one else know, not even her teammates. rated m for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my spin on how Sakura could be. I hope it makes since to you if it don't I'll be more than happy to tell you in the next chapter.

My name is Sakura Haruno. Right now I am fifteen, and have been on Team 7 for 2 years. All my life, since the day I was born, I have been blind. But not completely blind. You see wither I will it or not, my chakra allows me to see, but not like everyone else. I can tell you how many birds are flying over head or how many enemy ninja are surrounding us on a mission, where every little creature in forest is. What I can't tell you is what the faces of my team mates look like, what the color of the sky and grass are, what happens on the screen at a movie theater. But what I lack in sight I make up with skill. I have already passed the jounin (curse my spelling) test and I have been hounded to join ANBU. I asked the hokage if it would be alright if I could be like other children my age and be on a team. I was so happy when he said yes.

In the 2 years that I have been a part of Team 7, my teammates haven't realized that I'm blind. They can't see past the sunglasses I wear every day. I must admit that at first, I thought I would have been caught in the very beginning, what with the team leader be none other than Kakashi Hatake; but, he as blind as they are. I also must admit that I am happy that they don't know. I fear that if they were to find out they would a) treat me like I was some fragile little girl or b) not want me on the team because I was different. If they were to find out, I hope that they would accept me, but I know better. People like them could never accept me.

I guess I've skipped too far ahead. I guess it would only be right to start at the beginning, the very beginning.

I was born 3 months too early. My mom died in birth, my father had already been dead 5 months before I was born. I was given a week to live. The doctors had little faith I would survive. It was all thanks to a nurse named Akria. She took care of me and never gave up. My death date had been moved to a month. Akria still didn't give up hope. When the month had passed, the doctors gave me until I was three to die. Akria wouldn't hear of it. She was truly was an amazing woman. After all these years I can still remember her smell, lilac, and her voice, so soft and gentle. When I turned five, Akria was taken from me. She went on a mission to assinante (again curse my spelling) some big chief. She didn't return. When I found out all I could do was weep, the only person who ever gave me a chance, the only person I ever loved or loved me back, was gone. I had lost my will to survive. And now to think that I am still alive today because of something the hokage had said. _"She died to save this village, to save you, if you allow yourself to waste away; her death will have been in vain." _I knew there was a second reason why the old man wanted me to live, my abilities, but his words I took to heart. The only person I had to live for may have been gone, but I still lived only for her. From then on I was alone. All I could do was train day in and day out. Nothing would stop me from becoming stronger. Even though I could not see, I knew what I had to do. I had to make Akria proud. I immediately passed straight through the academy, then the chunin exams not to long after. When I turned seven I tried out for the jounin exam, I passed with ease. When I was ten, I was doing successful mission after successful mission. The ANBU sent out some scouts to try and get me to join, I turned them down. I said I was doing fine all on my own and I didn't need the ANBU. That didn't stop them, they still kept coming. Over the last few years I began to take notice of all the other children my age. I could hear how much fun they were having, and I grew envy of them. By the time I turned thirteen, I went to the hokage and asked if I could blend in with children my age, try to be something other than a tool. I was ecstatic that he had said yes.

a/n hope you like it I know years are probably off and spelling sucks and punctuation sucks but I tried. Please review, in the next chapter is when she meets the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I'm so sorry for the long awaited chapter 2 and all my other stories need to be seriously updated. I've been so busy with school and work that I've haven't had much time to sit let alone type. Well instead of listening to my reasons why don't I get started on this.

Blind chapter 2

I remember the first time I met the man known as Iruka. He reminded me so much of Akria. He was so kind to me. He took the time to sit and talk to me one on one about some of the students and who would be my potential teammates. He said that I was lucky they had an odd number of students for teams, with me they would be able to have ten teams of three. A few weeks passed and the teams were selected. I was placed on team seven with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. I first met them in an empty classroom, we were waiting for our leader, Kakashi Hatake, whom I would of rather not of met at the time. My first impression of Naruto was that he was tolerable, it would take some time to get used to him. My first impression of Sasuke was I hated him. He thought himself to be more superior than the rest of us and not to mention he was completely rude about it as well. But he was the least of my worries, at the time. My thoughts at the time were about our leader. _'If he is as good as they, how long will it be till he figures out my secrets.' __'What if he does find out I'm blind… or what if he finds out I'm not a genin _(curse my spelling).' After what felt like hours of waiting, I felt someone coming to our door. '_I wonder if this is him.'_ Someone opened the door and walked in. I remember Naruto screaming "_YOUR LATE_" really loud. '_So this is him.'_ I can't remember his excuse, just that it was really lame. He had us meet him outside, something about getting to know one another like our dreams and hopes and why we wanted to become a ninja. Kakashi's explanation didn't tell us anything about him. Sasuke said something about wanting to kill someone off, and Naruto said he wanted to become Hokage. When it came to my turn I realized I had nothing to say, "_ My name is Sakura, I have no hopes or dreams for the future. As for my reason for becoming a ninja, its none of your damn business." I remember the looks on their faces, Naruto looked at me like I had grown a second head, Sasuke looked at me like I was scum, and Kakashi looked at me with something a kin to exasperation. We were then told to meet him at training grounds three at noon for our last test. Even though I despised those who were on me team, I was still ecstatic to be a part of a team. Even if I had to always be cautious around Kakashi, I couldn't wait to see what would happen._

_I know its short but that's all I got for this chapter . If you watch the show or read the manga you most likely know what's going to likely happen next. Till then thank-you for taking the time to read my crappy works._

_I will try to update as soon as possible._


End file.
